Dejame Ser Parte De Tu Futuro (camren)
by Tallando vida
Summary: hola chicos, este es el primer fic que publico, decidí hacerlo camren por que siento que se me hace mas facil desenvolverme con estas dos chicas, dejen sus comentarios, los estaré leyendo, disfrútenlo.
1. Chica Rara

Era el primer día de preparatoria, Lauren estaba completamente emocionada, no solo porque volvería a ver a todas sus amigas, ya que durante el verano no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo por los distintos viajes familiares que tuvieron cada una, sino que también estaba dispuesta a hacer que esos dos años de estudios que le quedaban, fueran inolvidable, fueran los mejores de su vida.

No era muy popular en su escuela, ya que la pereza siempre le ganaba, y no hacía mucho deporte, pero eso no le importaba, se había unido al club de música y artes, uno de los clubes más populares, así que no tardaría en serlo.

Su día había transcurrido con tranquilidad, el reencuentro con sus amigas fue algo emotivo, y las clases como siempre aburridas, a excepción de la clase de español, el profesor los había hecho presentarse en este idioma, que para ella no era nada difícil manejarlo, pero lo que le sorprendió, fue una delgada chica pelinegra, que había hecho su presentación a la perfección, usando palabras que Lauren no era capaz de pronunciar tan bien, después de eso, no pudo concentrarse, su mirada solo se concentraba en esa chica primípara que le había dejado asombrada sobre su grandioso manejo sobre el español.

La hora del almuerzo llego, como siempre, se encontró con sus amigas en la cafetería para comer juntas, tomo un plato de ensalada y un burrito, en verdad que le encantaba la comida mexicana a esta chica, camino para sentarse junto a una de sus mejores amigas, ally, una chica verdaderamente pequeña, pero que también le encantaba cantar, y sí que lo hacía bien, ambas se habían unido al club de artes, así que estaba contenta poder ser popular con su mejor amiga de toda la vida al lado.

Por un momento estuvo tranquila, charlando con sus amigas sobre la vacaciones, y contando sus amoríos veraneros, pero Lauren perdió completamente la concentración al ver pasar a aquella chica de media estatura frente a ella, se dio cuenta como la chica no encontraba lugar donde sentarse, y la gente no era muy amistosa con los nuevos, así que decidió ir por ella cuando vio que esta pensaba ir a los pasillos.

\- -Hey! Hola – dijo Lauren algo fuerte

La chica volteo hacia atrás con un movimiento algo brusco, le había asustado mucho ese saludo.

\- - Woow hola – dijo algo sorprendida

\- - Lamento haberte asustado

\- -No tranquila está bien, solo no pensé que alguien aquí me fuera a hablar – dijo algo apagada, agachando su cabeza

Lauren al darse cuenta de su tristeza, se acercó un poco hasta quedar cara a cara.

\- -Mi nombre en Lauren, Lauren Jáuregui – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

\- -Hola Lauren, soy Camila cabello – dijo devolviendo el saludo.

\- -Cabello he!? Es Latino ese apellido?

\- -Mmm si, pero no pienses que lo soy, nací en Ohio, mi padre es puerto riqueño y mi madre canadiense.

\- -Woow, debes tener una visa muy llena entonces – dijo haciendo reír a camila.

\- -Supongo que un poco

\- -Bueno, entonces señorita Camila cabello de ascendencia un poco curiosa, querría usted almorzar con migo y algunas compañeras?

\- -No creo que sea buena idea – dijo desanimada – soy nueva, nadie me aceptara tan rápidamente.

\- -Veo que eres algo mentirosa, porque si fuera así no estaría aquí, pero veo que no quieres hacer amigas en tu primer día, así que solo me iré, fue en placer conocerte pequeña Camila.

Dijo alejándose un poco, cuando llego a la entrada de la cafetería se dio la vuelta y repitió.

\- -Estas segura?

\- -Si, tranquila.

\- -Pues entonces te recomiendo la cancha deportiva para tu almuerzo, hace muy buen ambiente allí.

Dicho esto entro de nuevo a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa al enterarse porque era tan buena esa chica en español, esperen, si era por eso verdad? Se había enterado que su padre era latino, por eso lo hablaba así, "si seguramente por eso tienes esa sonrisa boba Lauren" se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba paro terminar su almuerzo.

"Mi día no ha sido muy bueno, soy nueva y nadie quiere a ese estorbo en su grupo, así que no creo que consiga amigos muy pronto.

Solo hay una cosa que me ha intrigado, en la clase de español una chica no dejaba de mirarme, eso me incomodaba un poco, pero sabía por qué era, tengo un muy buen español, y había hecho una buena presentación, o eso me dijo el maestro, así que tal vez solamente me estaba mirando mal pensado que le quitaría su puesto de estudiante preferida, si eso debe ser, al maestro se le nota que la adora.

Ahora solo voy camino a la cafetería para mi almuerzo, todo está muy lleno, creo que será un poco difícil conseguir una mesa, mejor buscare otro lugar para comer sin tantas miradas encima mío preguntándose qué clase de bicho raro soy.

...

Hey, esperen un segundo, la chica con la que acabo de hablar es la misma que me miraba raro en esa clase, valla creo que tengo que ensayar mi detector de miradas, por que en verdad no era mal que me miraba, me invito a comer con ella, pero sinceramente no quiero, me sentiría incomoda, tal vez si solo fuera con ella sola sería mejor, ¿Qué? Que acabo decir!, dios Camila contrólate, Lauren solo quería ser amistosa, y tu solo quieres esperar para conseguir unos buenos amigos por ti sola, así que solo siéntate en estas gradas, come en paz y busca la idea de unirte al club de musica, tienes que hacerlo."

Sonrió al darse cuente de que sin pensarlo, siguió el consejo que le dio Lauren de irse a comer a las gradas, y en verdad valía la pena, era un hermoso lugar, con una gran vista a la pequeña ciudad, y con un aire muy bueno para respirar.


	2. Primer fin de semana

Ya había pasado una semana desde que volvieron al colegio, Lauren, aumentando su popularidad, y Camila, bueno, Camila había logrado hacer una amiga por lo menos, su nombre era Normani, era un chica de color, alta, pero muy simpática, se conocieron en laboratorio, ya que tuvieron que ser pareja para el año en esta.

Ya es viernes, fin de la 2 semana de clases, todos los estudiantes estaban felices, haciendo planes para su fin de semana, unos iban a acampar, otro asistirían a alguna fiesta épica en la casa de algún estudiante, y otros, simplemente estarían en sus casas, viendo televisión, o leyendo algún dramático libro, ese era el caso de Camila, era nueva en la ciudad, nueva en la escuela, solo tenía una amiga, la cual vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, así que aún no podría armar planes para sus fines de semanas, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Iban a ser las 3:00, ya casi saldría, empacaba sus cosas, mientras miraba a la chica que hace una semana la había invitado a almorzar, Lauren, algo tenía esa chica que la intrigaba, no sabía si sus ojos, o su sonrisa, pero no podía disimular mirarla.

Caminaba para su casa, por el recorrido que ya sabía de memoria, con tan solo repetirlo durante una semana, tenía esa habilidad, aprendía muy rápido, y olvidaba muy despacio, tal vez eso, si no era bueno, puesto que a la hora de pelear con alguien, era muy orgullosa, y muy difícil de recuperar.

Luego de caminar durante 10 minutos, sintió pasos detrás de ella, y antes de poder voltear para ver quién era, Lauren comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

\- - ¿Por qué tan sola?

\- - Me pegaste un gran susto – dijo Camila tocándose el pecho fingiendo su emoción.

\- - Parece que te doy miedo, de las dos veces que hemos hablado, siempre te he asustado.

\- - Tal vez si no fueras tan repentina, sería diferente.

\- - Ya, vale, pero me gusta asustarte, me parece encantadora la cara que haces.

Camila, al escuchar estas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, caminaban muy pegadas, algunos instantes, de lo cerca que estaban, sus manos rosaban, y eso hacia estremecerla, tanto a Camila, como a Lauren, aunque lograra disimularlo.

\- - Y entonces, ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto Lauren rompiendo el silencio.

\- - Aquí en dos cuadres, calle 15, casa 6.

\- - Woow, así que ahora resultas ser ricachona.

\- - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- - Las casas de la calle 15, son de las más grandes y hermosas de la ciudad, solo una persona que gane 3 veces lo de un médico, podría comprar una casa en este barrio.

\- - Eso no lo sabía, solo se, que mi cuarto es demasiado grande, y aun no logro encontrar la forma de hacerlo confortable para mí.

\- - Si quieres podría ayudarte.

\- - ¿hablas en serio? – dijo con una corazonada, una linda corazonada.

\- - Sí, soy buena en esas cosas, solo necesito saber tus gustos, y saber con qué presupuesto cuentas, y como arte de magia, me lo agradecerás el resto de la vida.

\- - Bueno, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Estaban entrando en el porcho de la casa, Camila no sabía qué hacer, si invitarla a pasar, o simplemente entrar dejando un monótono "adiós", no sabía si querría ver su cuarto hoy, u otro día, pero estaba rogando que fuera hoy, aunque no necesito pensarlo mucho, antes de subir las escaleras de la entrada, Lauren se detuvo, haciendo que Camila quedara en frente de ella, sobre una escalera, y así, quedando casi de la misma estatura.

\- - Entonces, ¿te parece si paso mañana a medio día para comenzar los planes?

\- - Me encantaría.

\- - Eso está bueno, así que, no vemos mañana pequeña Camila. – dijo, saliéndole una pequeña sonrisa por la boca.

\- - Hasta mañana, curiosa Lauren.

Y sin pensarlo, Camila deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha de Lauren, haciendo quedar a esta congelada, al ver esa reacción, solamente sonrió, y entro a su casa, corriendo hacia la ventana para ver qué camino cogía Lauren.

Después de unos segundos, despertó de su shock, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, con otra sonrisa boba en su rostro, "¿Por qué demonios sonrió así?" se preguntó, pero no se preocupó mucho, solo quería que llegara el día siguiente, para poder irrumpir en la habitación de su pequeña Camila, y hacer que ese lugar, fuera un gran santuario para ella, definitivamente, había sido buena idea coger el camino que no era para su casa, solo por seguir a la bajita pelinegra.


	3. Que fue eso

VISTA LAUREN.

"Son las 9:00 de la mañana, ¿será que si me voy ahora será muy temprano?, debí haberle dicho la hora, en fin, qué más da, voy a salir ahora", tomo mi celular, la llaves, y algo de dinero para el transporte, si, no tengo auto, mi economía familiar no llega a darme tanto.

Luego de un viaje de casi 1 hora, estoy parada en frente de su puerta, golpeo, y no tarda mucho en abrirme la que parece la ama de llaves de la casa, "buenas tardes, Camila se encuentra", la señora de inmediato me hace pasar, y me dice que espere en la sala mientras avisa mi llegada.

"Que casa tan grande, chimenea, ¿un piano? Quien tocara piano, veo las fotos, hay muchas de Camila, que linda que es" tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sofás, y mientras espero, admiro una y cada foto que se encuentre en la habitación.

VISTA CAMILA.

Estoy despierta desde las 7.00 de la mañana, tal vez sea muy exagerado, pero necesito que todo esté bien para cuando ella llegue, así que organice mi cuarto, limpie muy detalladamente el baño, y estoy organizando mi armario.

9:56, Escucho que detrás de la puerta, la ama de llaves me dice" señorita Camila, tiene visitas" le digo que la haga pasar, todo está listo, y no entiendo por qué estoy nerviosa, debe ser porque es la primera persona que entrara a mi cuarto, talvez.

Dios, que linda que esta, y sus ojos, no puedo, "siéntate" le digo…

Vista normal.

Ambas estaban en la habitación, Lauren había tomado asiento en un costado de la cama, mientras que Camila se sentó en la silla de su computador, durante unos minutos hubo un silencio, pero no era para nada incomodo, Lauren apreciaba la habitación, mientras que Camila la apreciaba a ella, "que ojos tan lindos tiene, y esa cara que hace de curiosa, es toda perfecta, y... No, Camila, que estás diciendo, definitivamente sus ojos son los hechizantes, pero no digas eso, qué pensaría la gente si pudieran leer tus pensamientos, NO!, cállate ahora mismo y empieza a hablar de verdad".

\- y, ¿entonces?

\- entonces, tu cuarto definitivamente es muy grande, pero para poder ayudarte, necesito saber más de ti - Lauren decía esto, no solo porque era verdad, si no que necesitaba, quería saber más de esa chica que tanto le daba curiosidad, necesitaba conocerla mejor, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, solo lo quería.

\- entiendo, así que, pregunta y yo solo respondo. - dijo Camila con un sonrisa disimulada.

\- primero, grupo musical favorito.

\- fall out boy, foster the people y one republic.

\- ¿enserio? Me lo juras?

\- si, por qué?

\- son bandas muy buenas, pensé que tendrías gustos más 'puppy" o anticuados, como whitney houston, barbra streisand, tal vez la mismísima Katy Perry o algo así.

\- si me gustan, pero no me apasionan tanto como estas bandas, su música me pone la piel de gallina literalmente.

Lauren, al oír estas palabras, sonrió, esas tres bandas estaban también entre sus favoritas, ella también se erizaba al escucharlas, y ella también escuchaba otra música, así que se levantó de la cama, y empezó a caminar por la habitación, disimulando su insinuación para acercarse más a ella.

\- sigamos, ¿color favorito?

\- negro y rosado.

\- ¿actor o actriz favorito?

\- jonny Depp y Megan Fox

\- ¿película favorita? - al preguntar esto. Lauren ya estaba a unos 5 metros de Camila.

\- son muchas, pero diría que un viaje al centro de la tierra me encanta.

\- ¿libro favorito? - 3 metros.

\- hermoso desastre.

Faltaba una pregunta, y para esta, Lauren paro de caminar por la habitación, y se sentó en el punto de la cama más cercano a la silla donde esta Camila, y dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- y por último, ¿tienes novio?

Camila al escuchar esta pregunta se sonrojo, recordó su última relación, un desastre completo, y fue hace aproximadamente 2 años, no quería quedar como una mentirosa, y si eso implicaba quedar como una perdedora, no le importaría.

\- no, mi último novio lo tuve hace 2 años, y todo salió mal - dijo agachando la cabeza, en verdad que le dolía recordar eso, sufrió mucho en aquella relación.

Lauren se conmovió mucho con esta acción, y aprovechando la ternura de Camila en eso momento, se levantó, se acercó un poco más a ella, tomo su mentón con dos dedos, y lo subió delicadamente, cuando cruzaron la mirada, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, le dijo.

\- no te pongas así, lo hombres son malos, ya te llegara alguien muchísimo mejor, pero no te pongas triste, no hay ninguna persona en la tierra que merezca tus llantos y lágrimas, eres muy hermosa para cualquiera, no te dejes llevar.

Camila en realidad si estaba llorando en ese momento, pero no era por su respuesta, no, era por las palabras que Lauren le había dicho, era lo más lindo que alguien le había ficho en su vida, no podio evitar llorar de la felicidad, así que después de unos segundos, se levantó de su silla, y abrazo fuertemente a Lauren, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, agarrándose de su cintura, y cayendo ambas en la cama, Camila sobre Lauren, se miraron por unos segundos, unos eternos y maravillosos segundos para cada una de ellas, donde pudieron apreciar cada pequeño detalle en el rostro de la otra, cada peca, la forma de sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos, después de esto, Camila reacciono, y se levantó apresuradamente.

\- lo siento, de verdad, fue mi culpa - dijo acomodándose el vestido que llevaba, ya de pie.

\- no, no te preocupes, es culpa mía, soy muy debilucha, más bien, mmmmm, son las 12:00, tengo que irme, mis padres me pidieron estar antes de la 1.

\- sí, claro, entonces... Te acompañó a la puerta.

\- no, deja así, ya sé dónde está. – estaba apenada, pero feliz por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- está bien.

\- así que, Dibujaré el diseño que tengo pensado esta fin de semana, y te lo daré el martes, ya que el lunes será festivo.

\- ok, esta cool, entonces, hasta el martes Lauren.

\- hasta el martes Camila.

Y esta vez Lauren no se quedó atrás, a pesar de Lo sucedido hace unos minutos, y de la incomodidad que había en el aire, se acercó a su mejilla, y deposito un tierno beso en ella, ahora, dejando a Camila en shock, y ella saliendo de la habitación, " que fue eso" se preguntó Camila, cuando Lauren ya se había ido de su casa, y ella había tomado lugar en su cama, recordando cada momento de lo sucedido, mientras que Lauren, caminaba a la parada de buses, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo pensaba en ese abrazo, y esos instantes magníficos, "que fue eso" se preguntó ella también, mientras miraba por la ventana del bus, después de recordar todo, trabajaría bien en ese diseño, no solo porque le gustara lo que tenía pensado, sino porque sería para Camila, y si a ella le gustaba, implicaría tener que pasar más tiempo ellas juntas, y tan solo pensar en eso, la hacía feliz, Camila Cabello, la hacía feliz, a pesar del poco tiempo que han compartido.


	4. Te veo mañana

Capítulo 4:

Era domingo, 8:00 de la moche, y Lauren ya había terminado el diseño para la habitación de Camila, unos cuantos posters de bandas que posiblemente le gusten a Camila, una pared completa con una pizarra, para que pudiera escribir sus letras favorita, dibujar o algo por el estilo, unos cuantos puff formando una mini sala en la habitación, frente a un televisor con todos los juguetes incluidos y ya que el cuarto era extremadamente amplio, y teniendo en cuenta los gustos hacia el arte de hacer música que tenía Camila, una tarima en un extremo del cuarto, con una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, un teclado, y un micrófono para que la futura estrella tuviera su pequeño propio escenario, si, así la llamaba Lauren, futura estrella, su futura estrella, no la había escuchado cantar aun, pero estaba segura que su voz podría deslumbrar en cualquier lugar.

Recostada en su cama, leyendo un buen libro de Dante, escucho un sonido proveniente de su computadora, cuando fue a ver que era, un mensaje, un mensaje de su futura estrella diciéndole "estoy completamente emocionada por cómo va a quedar mi habitación, hable con mis papas y me dijeron que el dinero no importaba mucho, que hasta pensaban buscarme un diseñador de interiores profesional para eso, menos mal te tengo a ti", "MENOS MAL TE TENGO A TI", esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Lauren, dándole un golpe de cariño en sus ojos, y otro de amor en su corazón. Sin duda alguna, empezó con la respuesta a Camila, intentando mandar cierto cariño de vuelta.

-Es que cariño, te aseguro que ningún diseñador hubiera podido hacer el trabajo que ya tengo para ti, espero con ansias verte, claro, para que veas el diseño.

Camila, al otro lado de su pantalla, también recibió los mismos golpes por esas palabras, y es que, las palabras ansias y verte no se utilizan en una misma oración con cualquiera, no, enserio que Lauren era una buena amiga por ayudarle con eso.

-Yo también quiero verte, quiero ver el diseño, apuesto que debe ser muy bueno.

-La verdad no sé qué tan bueno, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por él, odio tener que esperar hasta el martes para poder mostrártelo.

-No es necesario, mis padres viajar a España en la madrugada, si quieres puedes venir mañana y vamos a comprar las cosas que podamos ir comprando mientras tanto.

-¿es una cita? Jajaja está bien, llegare a tu casa en la mañana para poder pasar todo el día juntas haciendo eso. – picara Lauren.

-Está bien Lauren, estaré esperándote ansiosa, no te vayas a preocupar por gastos ni nada, yo cubriré todo.

-Yo puedo invitarte el almuerzo, no hay ningún problema.

-No, es el arreglo de mi cuarto, además como dices, es una cita de compras jajaja yo te invito, entonces yo pago.

-Este bien pequeña. Entonces nos vemos mañana, que tengas dulces sueños.

-Hasta mañana Lauren 3.

Y ese corazón termino de rematar el corazón de Lauren, no sabía que le pasaba, no sabía que pensaba hacer, pero de algo si estaba segura, y era que Camila había llegado a su vida para algo mejor, cambiando todo su alrededor, y dando la felicidad que no sabía poder encontrar tan pronto en alguien, "puede ser Lauren, tal vez te esté gustando, solo tal vez" pensaba lauren, y esa idea no le molestaba para nada, ya que apoyaba mucho los homosexuales, y además, si camila le daba lo que un hombre no podría ¿Por qué no?.

En cambio, Camila estaba feliz porque por fin había conseguido una amiga, una buena amiga, tendría con quien salir, hacer compras, tener compañía, en definitiva Lauren la había salvado de la soledad profunda en la que estaba cayendo, incluso pensó que podrían llegar a ser mejores amigas. Sin duda, la inocencia de Camila no la dejaba ver más allá de los acontecimientos pasados, no quería ver a Lauren de otra forma, no podía.


	5. Me alegras la vida

Capítulo 5:

Como segunda vez ese fin de semana, Lauren se levantó temprano para arreglarse e ir a visitar a Camila, mientras que esta, le estaba preparando un pequeño desayuno sorpresa, el cual esperaba le gustara a Lauren como agradecimiento por acompañarla ese día.

Tipo 9:00 AM Lauren estaba caminando por el porche de la casa de Camila, su corazón latiendo a mil, y en su mochila el papel que la hacía venir ese día. Un timbre fue suficiente para que Camila saliera corriendo a abrir la puerta, ya la llevaba esperando desde hace unos minutos, estaba igual de emocionada.

-Hola – dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa cuando Camila abrió la puerta.

-Hola, sigue, eeh, espero que no hallas venido desayunada.

-¿Por qué lo esperas?.

-Te prepare un desayuno para empezar el dia con ganas – dijo algo apenada.

-Pues estas de buenas, porque vengo con el apetito más voraz en esta vida.

Asi era, Camila y lauren eran dos mundos diferentes, mientras que camila era dedicada a sus cosas, perfeccionista, penosa, y tranquila, a lauren le gustaban los riesgos, la adrenalina, era atrevida y sin miedo a pensar o decir las cosas, y aquí un prueba, apenas dijo esas palabras, fue sentándose en el comedor a esperar su banquete. Un par de panqueques, unos buenos huevos batidos, ensalada de fruta, un chocolate, y un jugo de naranja seria su primera mañana. Lauren en verdad tenía hambre, tanto, que mientras comía no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba a camila hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba el diseño, mientras comía tal vez el mejor desayuno que le habían hecho.

Al observar que ambas habían terminado su desayuno, y que camila aún no estaba completamente lista para salir, fue a su cuarto a terminar de cambiarse, dejándole dicho a lauren un "estas en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras", lauren ni quejona, fue directo al salón que hace unos días le había llamado mucho la atención, el salón donde se encontraba el piano, un gran piano color blanco en toda la mitad de la habitación, abierto a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo, sin pensarlo, se sentó en él, primero roseando sus dedos en las teclas, intentando acomodarse en ellas, y luego, tocando una pequeña introducción de una buena balada en inglés, "Skinny love" una canción de Birdy. Pensaba solo tocar una parte, pero se sorprendió, cuando escucho la voz de camila empezando a cantar detrás de ella, volteo a mirar, y le sonrió, siguió tocando.

"Vamos amor sin futuro, dura el año entero

Añade un poco de sal, nunca estuvimos aquí antes,

Mi, mi, mi...

Mirando fijamente el fregadero de sangre

y apariencias machacadas."

Camila tomo asiento al lado de lauren frente al piano, sin parar de cantar, y apreciando la pasión con la que lauren había empezado a tocar esa hermosa canción, canto todo, hasta el final, amaba esa canción, no solo por su letra, sino porque no mucha gente la conocía, no conocían la canción, y el hecho de que lauren lo hiciera, y supiera tocarla, le alegraba la vida, así es, lauren le estaba alegrando la vida.

"¿Quién te querrá?

¿Quién peleará?

¿Quién se quedará muy atrás?

Vamos amor sin futuro,

Mi, mi, mi…

Mi, mi, mi amor"

Al escuchar esta última parte, Lauren miro sorprendida a camila, no solo porque la canción no terminaba con el "mi amor" completo, si no por su maravillosa voz, tanta era su pasión al cantar, que había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo el piano, sintiendo la melodía, y dejándose llevar con su voz. En definitiva, ella si era su pequeña futura estrella y sin duda eran un muy buen dueto ambas. Como si fuera el viernes pasado, se apreciaron la una a la otra, primero sus ojos, la forma, el color, sus pomulos, cada parte de su rostro, llegando a los labios, no sabían si solo morderse los labios cada una, o lanzarse a los de la otra con la gran tensión vivida en ese momento, pero como cosas rara, camila detuvo el momento.

-Voy por las llaves del carro, y salimos, no me demoro – dijo, tartamudeando mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Lauren solo se quedó mirando las teclas del piano, sonriendo por el hermoso momento que acababa de suceder, jamás le había pasado tal conexión con alguien, estaba feliz, en verdad que sí.

Mientras que camila, aprovecho su interrupción para entrar al baño, mirándose al espejo, sonreía igual, había tenido conexiones con personas anteriormente, pero eran momentáneas, lo que acababa de suceder hacer unos momentos, no solo era un imán musical, sino que también sentimental, y en ese momento, no le parecía malo pensar en eso, dejo los pensamientos homofóbicos de sus padres a un lado, y quiso ser ella, y llego a la conclusión de que todo, absolutamente todo es posible en esta vida, y que ella no se dejaría ganar de otro pensamientos que no fueran suyos. Llegando a esta conclusión, salió del baño, cogió las llaves del carro, y corriendo a abrir la puerta hacia la calle le grito a Lauren "vayámonos Lauren que el día es corto", y lauren obedeciendo, la siguió hasta el audi de camila, con una gran cara de sorpresa la cual camila entendió a la perfección, diciendo "¿quieres manejar?" y sin duda, asintió con un gran movimiento de cabeza, "por in conduciré un audi" fue lo único que dijo.


	6. Buenas noches reina

Capítulo 6:

"Anda Lauren, apresúrate" gritaba Camila caminando varios metros delante de ella, emocionada por las compras hechas y por llegar a su casa a arreglar todo, posters, tocadiscos, un par de puff e incluso un amplificador y un micrófono, el cuarto en verdad que era muy grande.

Siendo las 5:00 de la tarde, la mitad de la habitación estaba lista, pintada, decorada, lo único que hacía falta era ordenar la cama, y el nuevo cuarto de la pequeña estrella estaría listo.

Lauren, extremadamente exhausta de caminar detrás de Camila durante todo el día, no aguanto las ganas y se acostó sobre la cama, quedando literalmente hundida en las cobijas, mientras que Camila de la emoción solo podía estar parada en la mitad, observando todos y cada una de los detalles.

-Hey Camila, tienes muchos tiempo para terminarlo y perfeccionarlo, descansa un poco – dice Lauren a punto de quedarse dormida en la cama.

Pero Camila no puede de la emoción, está completamente feliz por el diseño, está feliz por el trabajo de Lauren, está feliz de tener a Lauren, tanto que su cuerpo el único movimiento que logra hacer en ese momento, es lanzarse sobre Lauren, tirarse sobre ella en la cama, haciendo a esta despertar de un salto.

\- Gracias – les lo único que logra decir Camila acostada sobre Lauren

\- Te dije que soy buena

\- Eres más que eso, con tan solo 5 preguntas pudiste formar el cuarto de mis sueños.

\- Bueno, un poco de cumplidos no le vienen mal a nadie

\- Disfrútalo mientras puedas

\- ¿acaso no volverá a pasar? Porque te ju…

Era como tocar el cielo, como llegar a la luna y saltar sobre todas las estrellas, ese beso era el mejor que habían dado en su vida, era reencarnar estando ya viva, era el paraíso para cada una de ellas a pesar de los pocos segundos.

No fue como otros besos robados, en los que algunas de las dos personas piden disculpas y se van, no, al contrario, sus ojos se encontraron justamente en el momento en que sus frentes quedaron juntas, no fueron necesarias más palabras, más acciones, se querían en definitiva.

Se quedaron dormidas juntas, abrazadas, Lauren fue la primera en despertar, eran las 10:00 de la noche, si no se iba ya de seguro no llegaría a su casa a tiempo. No se quería levantar, Camila lucia hermosa acostada junto a ella, pero no tenía más opciones, se levantó poco a poco, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, recogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Camila, dejándola con plena sonrisa en la cara.

-¿estás loca lauren? Son las 11:00 de la noche ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? Te estuve esperando todo el día para cumplir con la obligaciones, ¿Qué te está pasando?

\- lo siento mama, me quede dormida.

\- no me importa, me lavas ya los platos y haces tus deberes rápido, no quiero que la luz este encendida hasta muy tarde.

Se había amargado con este recibimiento, tanto, que hizo sus Cáceres de muy mal humor. Al terminar se encerró en su cuarto, prendió la laptop, 12:56 de la mañana, no le importaba la hora, tenía que hacerlo.

-Gracias pequeña por este día, eres la mejor, espero duermas como reina en tu nueva habitación.

Camila había logrado despertar el lado cursi de Lauren, nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo ni tampoco si se mantendría, pero lo había logrado, cosa que nadie más había hecho, Lauren estaba enamorada de Camila, que complicado ¿no?.


End file.
